Sunil's Poofy Mistake
by SPB
Summary: (Bashed on "Magical mishap" by Kurikia, story requested by SuperNova2015.) Sunil tries out a new magic trick in front of all his friends. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't go so well and it ends up leaving him in a very embarrassing predicament. One that his friends can't resist teasing him about.


(Based on "Magical mishap" by Kurikia, story idea requested by SuperNova2015.)

Sunil had never felt so excited in all his life, but at the same time he was feeling incredibly nervous. He was performing for all of his friends, he wanted to show them a trick he'd read about just the other day. The spell was all about misdirection, making the audience look somewhere else while another thing entirely happened.

The mongoose magician had practiced the spell a few times with his wand and nothing had happened. But then his wand always did have a tendency to be uncooperative at times, always shorting out on him when he didn't want to or failing to activate when commanded. If not for the fact that there were no other wands available he would've thrown the one he had in the trash.

Proudly wearing his black magician's hat the mongoose took a deep breath, concentration was a must for this spell to work. " _You can do this, Sunil. Don't let the pressure get to you. Just imagine the whole audience is naked. Well, they're already naked to begin with but you know what I mean._ " He thought to himself.

Chanting a few words in the native tongue of his owner (which roughly translated as "Draw your attention to the rear"), he tapped his wand and held it up.

Something happened alright but not the kind of something Sunil (or anyone for that matter) was expecting. An audible poof could be heard as puffs of white smoke suddenly appeared behind Sunil! Startled by this reaction the mongoose fell back! Or at least he _tried_ to, something caught him roughly halfway. Something soft, poofy, and crinkly. Wait a minute, crinkly?

Sunil tried to stand up and inspect himself to determine the source of this strange feeling, but he could only manage about halfway. It felt like his legs were being pushed apart by some invisible force. He fell down again. the crinkling noise appearing to grow louder, almost as if there was an echo in the room. It was now that his wandering eyes happened to finally take notice of what was wrapped around his hindquarters. It was a big, white, diaper!

A raging blush of embarrassment broke out across the magician's cheeks as he looked at himself. The diaper was actually pretty simple in design, a plain white with blue sticky tapes for the tabs (currently fastened across his belly). But the mere presence of the undergarment was enough to make him feel humiliated.

And to make matters worse, all of his friends were trying and failing to hold back their giggles. They quickly morphed into a corus of full on laughs!

"Oh my gosh, Sunil! You look totally ridiculous!" Minka was the first one to find her voice. "You're like a baby, a really big baby!"

"Sorry, Sunil, but Minka's right!" Vinne laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I gotta say though, that diaper really suits you!"

Zoe couldn't resist a teasing remark. "Sunil, your magic's always been a little bit wonky but I never would've imagined it would backfire in such a way! I'm surprised you can even move with that diaper on, you look like you'd fall over if someone so much as pushed you!"

"At least I'm not gonna be the smelliest pet in the room!" Pepper chimed in, rolling on the floor with laughter. "And now I've got an actual punchline for my joke 'What do skunks point at when they say 'That Stinks!'?"

Even Russell found himself unable to keep from laughing. "I can't help it, Sunil! You look totally ridiculous! Are you planning on staying in that diaper by any chance?!"

All the teasing remarks from his friends, combined with the humiliation he was going through, proved to be too much for Sunil to handle. He let go of his wand and started to sniffle, soon shedding visible tears. He quickly ran (or rather waddled) away, deciding that the fire hydrant slide was the best place to hide until it all died down. Yet even getting into that proved to be difficult, the added bulk of his diaper was hard to squeeze through the small hole. Somehow he managed though, yet even inside the fire hydrant his cries could still easily be heard.

* * *

The crying and sniffling went on for quite some time, and Sunil seemed incapable of stopping. By now all of his friends were wondering if they'd gone too far.

Though she hadn't said anything the whole time Sunil was on the stage, Penny Ling offered to be the one to go try and cheer Sunil up.

It took the little panda a bit of effort to squeeze in into the fire hydrant given her bulk, but once she was inside she was surprised to find the sobbing mongoose with his eyes reddened. The water works hadn't stopped at all.

Immediately, Penny did the only thing she could think of in such a situation. She threw her arms tightly around Sunil (diaper and all) and gave him a great big hug! "Come on, Sunil! Let's hug it all out!" She pleaded. "Hugs always make me feel better, and I'll bet they'll make you feel better too."

Sunil had to admit that Penny's hug _did_ make him feel a little bit better about his situation. In fact, it kind of felt like the sensation he got from his diaper. The mongoose magician recalled how he'd tried to take off the diaper while in the hydrant but found it stuck to him. And when he'd done so, the diaper had snapped back and crinkled, seemingly getting more snug.

"The others are sorry about all the teasing," Penny added as she ended the hug. "We didn't mean to make fun of you, Sunil. It's just, you looked so silly in that thick diaper and we couldn't help ourselves," She paused for a moment, before she went on. "But if you ask me personally, I think it makes you look cute."

Sunil almost flinched. Cute? He hadn't given any thought to the word. "You think I'm cute?" He asked Penny, as if she'd spoken in a foreign language.

The panda nodded firmly. "Oh of course I do, Sunil! You already had the cutest and softest belly of all the pets, and that diaper just compliments it so nicely. It's like having a pillow or a cushion wrapped around your bottom. It's a cushy seat, it protects your bottom if you fall down, and it's so soft!" She reached out a paw to touch the undergarment.

Sunil eeped and brushed Penny's paw aside, his tail swishing a bit as it poked out of the tail hole. "N-no touching, please," He insisted and then wondered aloud. "I just don't understand. How could this have happened? The spell was supposed to be a misdirection, it was supposed to distract the audience."

"Well I think it worked, nothing's more misdirecting than a diaper," Penny commented. "And it's probably supposed to draw our attention away from the fact that nothing really happened," Then she offered. "Would you like some help taking it off? I'm pretty sure we could cut it free from some scissors, and Blythe is sure to have some up in her room. It's just a dumbwaiter ride away."

"Actually…" Sunil cleared his throat. "I was thinking of maybe… staying in this… for a while. It's actually not as bad as I thought. In fact…" He pulled out his wand, chanted something, and in a poof a pacifier appeared.

Penny Ling smiled. "Oh, so you _like_ being a baby?"

"Sort of," Sunil admitted. "I just want to see what it's like. I probably won't ever do this again. That's totally okay, right?"

Penny Ling beamed. "Oh of course it is, Sunil!" She inserted the brightly colored pacifier into his mouth. "Now come on, baby. Let's go show you off to the others. You'll be so cute they could practically gobble you up!"


End file.
